Summer Smash
by ScriptMaster77
Summary: On their day off, the 1-A students have Mr Aizawa take them to the beach for the day. Main pairings featured, though minor, are [Izuku M., Mina A.] and [Denki K., Kyoka J.]


My Hero Academia:

Summer Smash

* * *

**Credits: Summer Smash**

**Written by: ScriptMaster77**

**My Hero Academia created by Kōhei Horikoshi**

**All rights go to Weekly Shōnen Jump/Shueisha**

* * *

_Classroom 1-A, UA High School._

_The students of 1-A sit in the seats of their classroom as the sun brightly pierces through the windows, basking them in its warmth._

_All eyes are facing forward as Mr Aizawa addresses the class from his podium._

Aizawa: All right everyone, play close attention. As the Bank Holiday is next Monday, the school has elected to give both staff and students the day off.

_The class erupts into chatter. Everyone is surprised and excited by the announcement._

Mina: We get a day off! Yes!

Hagakure: We should totally do something as a class!

_Momo and Iida give each other nods in approval._

Momo: The weather forecast predicts good weather for the next few weeks so I suggest we go out for the day.

Iida: That is an excellent suggestion. I believe getting some fresh air would be greatly beneficial for motivating us in our future studies.

_Kaminari rolls his eyes whilst Kirishima seems rather enthused._

Kaminari: Figures you'd find a way to relate a day off to academics Iida.

Kirishima: Wait, if the sun's out all weekend, let's go to the beach! It's practically summer already!

_Everyone agrees._

Izuku: T-that would be fun.

Sato: Yeah! We can have a barbeque!

Kaminari: And a campfire!

Jirou: Music!

Ayoyoma: Umbrella drinks!

Mineta: Girls!

Ochako: Not to mention Volleyball! Let's do it!

_However, Tsuyu is still contemplating the situation, finger held against her lips._

Tsuyu: The nearest beach is Dagobah Beach on the other side of Musutafu, too far for us to walk to anyway. Even if we get public transport, there's no way we'll be able to bring all that stuff down with us. We'd also need an adult to supervise those activities as well.

_Kirishima groans in defeat._

Kirishima: Damn! She's got a point!

Sero: Shame too. I mean, it's not like we can have a member of staff hire a van and drive us all down there.

_Aizawa is staggered as all his students turn to stare at him with pleading and hopeful eyes._

_He sighs in deflation and in anticipation of the barrage of questions to follow._

_Aizawa gives them a stern look._

Aizawa: Before any of you ask, I will take you to the beach on two conditions. One: You yourselves are responsible for the preparations and have until the end of the weekend to get it done. Two: If anyone misbehaves or causes any trouble that reflects poorly on themselves or UA as a whole, you will all be heading straight back to school and spend the rest of the day doing physical training.

_The students look at him gratefully._

1-A Students: Thank you Sensei!

* * *

_Dagobah Beach- One week later._

_Mr Aizawa and his students exit from a medium-sized travel mini-bus._

_They're all wearing appropriate attire, suitable for the beach. A mixture of shorts, swimming trunks, t-shirts, Hawaiians, sarrongs and bikini tops._

_Mina, Ochako and Hagakure scout the beach, holding onto beach bags full of equipment such as beach towels, parasols and inflatable rings._

Ochako: Where should we put our stuff down?

Mina: Ooo! There's a good spot over there!

Hagakure: What about closer to the water?

_Meanwhile, the boys carry a small portable barbeque out of the van._

Kirishima: Careful guys! Lift with the legs!

_They set it down on the beach._

Kirishima: Here should be good.

_Sato empties a bag of charcoal into the pit._

Sato: I made some brioche buns for us to use for the burgers and hot-dogs.

Shoji: And we've got some salad in the cooler.

Sero: Great! I'm starving!

Ojiro: We should get a fire going then.

_Kirishima looks around, checking his pockets._

Kirishima: Has anyone got a light?

_They are all taken by surprise as an explosion sets the charcoal on fire!_

_BOOM!_

_Bakugo glares at them in irritation._

Bakugo: There! It's lit now! Happy!?

_The boys smile and nod._

Kirishima: Thanks Bakugo! Do you think you can keep an eye on it and let us know when we can start grilling? Thanks!

Kaminari: Come on, let's hit the water!

_They run off, leaving a frustrated Bakugo in the dust._

Bakugo: Hey, wait!

_He growls as Izuku nervously stands behind him, a reassuring smile on his face._

Izuku: R-relax, K-Kaachan. I-I can help…

_Bakugo directs his glare to Izuku, worrying the green-haired boy._

Izuku: I-if you'd like that is!

Bakugo: I don't need help! I can do it myself!

_His expression softens for a moment._

Bakugo: But if you want to be useful... Grab me some water will ya?

_Izuku smiles and walks off._

_He returns with a bottle of water and give it to him._

_Bakugo takes a sip of the liquid before spiting it out onto the sand._

Bakugo: Damn it Deku! It's warm!

_Todoroki comes up to Bakugo and seizes the bottle in his hand, using his quirk to cool it immensely._

Todoroki: Is that better, Bakugo?

_Bakugo and Izuku are both left speechless._

* * *

_Aizawa unfolds a deck chair, taking in the scenery._

_He sits down, ready to doze off._

_He turns to see Tokoyami standing directly under a parasol, not moving a muscle._

_Aizawa raises an eyebrow in concern._

Aizawa: Is something wrong Tokoyami?

Tokoyami: I'm fine sir. It's just Dark Shadow isn't exactly a fan of me being out in the sun.

_The manifestation of Tokoyami's quirk cowers in the shade, clinging to his Master's leg._

Aizawa: I see.

_Aizawa then continues to relax in his chair._

_Tooru, Uraraka and Koda work on building large sandcastle and gleefully admire their progress whilst Momo, Tsuyu, Todoroki and Ayoyama lounge in the sun._

_Mineta approaches Tsuyu and Momo, with a deviant smile on his face and a bottle of sun-screen lotion in his hand._

Mineta: Need me to rub your backs, ladies?

_Momo looks at him in mild disgust while Tsuyu bluntly stares at him._

Tsuyu: We're good thanks.

_Mineta then gestures to his own back._

Mineta: Do you mind getting mine then? You can use your tongue if you-

_Tsuyu uses her tongue to slap Mineta squarely in the back, making the short boy jump up and yelp in pain._

Mineta: Yipe!

* * *

_Izuku, Kaminari and Jirou admire the beach as they stand at the edge of the water._

Jirou: it sure is beautiful out here.

Kaminari: Yeah. You know people are saying that some guy cleared all the garbage away by himself?

_Izuku smiles to himself._

_He then chokes as Kaminari shrugs his shoulders._

Kaminari: Personally saying, it's just sad that a guy wasted 10 months of his life doing that.

Izuku: Ack!

_Kaminari and Jirou look at him in concern._

Jirou: You okay dude?

_Izuku brushes them off._

Izuku: Y-yeah. I'm fine. S-some sand flew in my mouth. T-that's all.

* * *

_Bakugo continues to grill the burgers and hot dogs whilst Iida stands, beside him lecturing the explosive teen._

Iida: Remember Bakugo, the meat has to be cooked to medium temperature to ensure that the meat is cooked all the way through nor burnt enough to facilitate carcinogenic properties. It would be most effective if you turn the meat over every-

_Bakugo turns and starts shouting at Iida._

Bakugo: Shut up Four Eyes! I know what I'm doing! I don't need all this exposition from you right in my ear! Just leave me be and let me do this!

_Iida adjusts his glasses._

Iida: The meat's now on fire.

_Bakugo turns around in shock only to find that the barbeque is completely fine._

Bakugo: What!? Say, what's the big idea, tricking me like that!

_Iida is unfazed, much to Bakugo's annoyance as he begrudgingly flips the burgers._

Iida: I am merely giving an example of what will happen if you don't turn the meat over regularly. It's an important factor to barbeque.

* * *

_Some of the students start playing a game of volleyball, using a net set up in the sand. On one side is Ochako, Tsuyu, Sato and Shoji; on the other is Mina, Kirishima, Sero and Ojiro._

Ochako: Ok everyone, just to clarify, you can use any body part but no quirks are allowed. Got it?

Mina: Got it!

_Kirishima serves the ball, where Sero knocks it to the left. Shoji volleys it back over the net where Mina leaps to intercept and smacks the ball into the undefended right corner._

_Before the ball can hit the ground though, Tsuyu sends it back over the net with her tongue._

_Kirishima cries out, pointing at Tsuyu with an accusatory finger whilst Ojiro hits the ball with his tail._

Kirishima: Hey! That's cheating! We agreed on no quirks!

Ojiro: But any body part counts, remember? It's still technically within the rules.

_Sato smashes the ball down towards the other side of the net._

_Luckily, Mina intercepts again but is unable to control its direction._

_Everyone watches in horror as the ball ricochets off Mina and collides with a sleeping Aizawa, startling him awake._

Aizawa: Gah!

_Aizawa picks up the ball and furrows his brow._

Aizawa: Who. Did. That?

_Everyone points at a terrified Mina._

_An expressionless Aizawa now holds the ball between his palm._

Aizawa: Ashido…

_He prepares to throw the ball, much to everyone's relief._

Aizawa: Go long.

Mina: Yes sir!

* * *

_Bakugo calls out to everyone, holding a spatula in one hand and a plate of hamburgers in the other._

Bakugo: Hey! Extras! The food's ready!

_Soon everyone is munching on hamburgers and hot dogs, enjoying themselves._

_Even Dark Shadow gets into the spirit of things as it begins to do a Hula dance with Tooru and Ochako in the shade whilst Tokoyami and Ayoyama clink fancy cocktails together._

_Meanwhile, Koda argues with a seagull, trying to convince it to give him his hot dog back._

_Back at the beachfront, Kaminari uses a stick to crudely draw a heart and write "D.K + K.J" within it. An oblivious Jirou meanwhile watches the waves._

_He calls out to her._

Kaminari: Hey Kyoka, look at this!

_Before she can see the marking the tide comes in and washes it away, much to his dismay._

_Jirou meanwhile looks at the stick in his hand, assuming that this was what he wanted to show her._

Jirou: You found a stick… Cool.

Kaminari: I-I…

_Kaminari dejectedly mutters to himself which causes her to smile._

Kaminari: I love you.

Jirou: I know.

Mina: Hey guys!

_They turn to see Mina sitting atop Izuku's shoulders as they wade in the water._

Mina: You guys up for a game of chicken!

_Kaminari and Jirou look at each other, nodding in agreement before turning back and looking at them with determination._

Kaminari: You're on!

* * *

_Jirou and Kaminari are joined by Ojiro and Tooru whilst Ochako, Momo Tsuyu, Bakugo and Todoroki watch._

Ochako: That looks like fun!

Momo: It does. But I'm curious as to how to play.

Tsuyu: You're supposed to knock the other people over. The last two standing win.

_Bakugo remains unimpressed._

Bakugo: It's a stupid game. You'll never catch me doing something like that.

_A small smirk appears at the corner of Ochako's mouth._

Ochako: Wow… Deku looks really good at it! He'll beat everyone for sure!

_Enraged, Bakugo grabs Ochako by the wrist, surprising her as he pulls her towards the water._

Bakugo: Like hell he could beat me! Come on!

_Momo sighs as Todoroki walks up behind her._

_She cries out in shock as he hoists her up with his shoulders._

Momo: Todoroki, what are you doing?

Todoroki: You wanted to play, didn't you?

_As Todoroki carries Momo away, Tsuyu looks around. The only boy around is Mineta._

_She rolls her eyes as she bends down._

Tsuyu: If I get on your shoulders you'll end up drowning. Hop on.

_Mineta looks at her in surprise._

Mineta: Y-you're serious?

Tsuyu: Yes: But if you try any funny business, you're going to end up lost at sea!

Mineta: Deal!

_He jumps on her shoulders and they charge towards the ocean._

* * *

_As the game of chicken progresses Mina and Izuku are engaged in a struggle with Jirou and Kaminari._

_The two girls push against each other and are both determined to beat the other._

_Jirou looks down and notices Izuku is solely focused on Kaminari, immersed on winning the game._

_She looks back up at Mina and smiles._

Jirou: Girl, you better thank me for this later.

_Mina looks at her in confusion._

Mina: What are you talking about? Thank you for what?

Jirou: Trust me.

_Jirou extends one of her earphone jacks and uses it to tickle Izuku's inner ear which causes the boy to start laughing._

Izuku: Pfft! Hahaha!

_He loses his balance and falls over, bringing Mina down with him._

Mina: Whoa!

Izuku: Gah!

_Luckily, Izuku manages to twist himself so he takes the brunt of the fall whilst Mina manages to land on top of him._

_They stare into each other's eyes as Mina effectively pins Izuku to the ground._

_Both then begin to blush profusely as they continue to lie in their compromising position._

* * *

_Later, long after the sun has set, the students now gather around a makeshift fire-pit._

_Jirou plays her guitar while everyone around her relaxes. Mina rests her head on Izuku's shoulder in contentment and Ojiro wraps his tail around Hagakure's waist. Tsuyu however, smacks Mineta on the back of the head with her tongue when he attempts to put a hand on her knee._

_Kirishima and Sero hold skewers over the fire, toasting marshmallows whilst Sato eats a s'more, savouring its flavour. Meanwhile, Kaminari holds a stick and marshmallow over Todoroki's left side. He is then taken aback when Todoroki emits an intense flame from his body, burning Kaminari's marshmallow to cinders._

_Aoyama continues to sip on one of his fancy drinks whilst Koda, Shoji and Ochako simply sit back and close their eyes, feeling one with nature._

_Iida and Momo both read their books, keeping to themselves._

_Tokoyami stands at the edge of the water, gazing at the sky whilst Dark Shadow terrorises a school of fish in the water below._

_Bakugo meanwhile, has completely fallen asleep; blissfully unaware of the rest of the world._

_The group is jostled from their activities when they see Aizawa approach them though._

Aizawa: Students, I'm afraid the time has come for us to head back to the dorms. Pack up all your things and head onto the mini-bus.

_He is met with resounding disappointment._

1-A Students: Aww…

_Aizawa shakes his head in sympathy._

Aizawa: Look, I know we've all had fun here today but the holiday's over. Tomorrow it's back to business as usual. Any questions?

_Ochako raises her hand._

Aizawa: Yes, Uraraka?

Ochako: Sensei, is it alright if we get just one picture of us by the fire before we put it out?

Aizawa: I suppose that's fair. Be quick about it though.

_He begins to walk away when Ochako calls him back._

Ochako: Wait!

_He turns around to see the eager faces of his students._

Ochako: I meant if we could get a picture as a class. That includes you too sir.

Izuku: Y-yeah!

Mina: Please!

Hagakure: Come on Mr Aizawa! Join us!

_He smiles._

_The students and their teacher gather around the fire, posing for the photo. Shoji uses one of his dupli-arms to stretch out in front of them, allowing him to take a picture with his smartphone._

_That picture would then be shared around and admired for all the summers to come._

_End._

* * *

**I wanted to write something for the end of summer and this was what I came up with. I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to leave a review and thank you for reading.**

**ScriptMaster77.**


End file.
